Las Piezas De Mi Corazón
by HimeUchiha-Chan
Summary: A pasado un año desde la muerte de Gokúh. Cierto Androide tratara de encontrar el secreto para ser solo un poco mas humano al enamorarse de una hermosa saiyan peliazul, ¿Podrá el amor vencer los obstaculos?. BraxC-17


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es

de Akira Toriyama

**Las Piezas De Mi Corazón**

Había pasado un año desde que nuestro héroe legendario Son-Gokúh desapareció junto con Shen-Long y las esferas del dragón. En la tierra se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, como la que hacía mucho tiempo no existía. Todo empezaba a marchar con relativa normalidad. Los Son poco a poco estaban acostumbrándose a esta nueva vida, al igual que los Briefs. Pero todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar, una nueva amenaza se acercaba.

Era un dia como cualquiera en la Capsule Corp, Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en la capsula de gravedad, actividad muy típica de él, Trunks como siempre estaba metido en los asuntos de la empresa y Bulma tenia que arreglar los desperfectos de la nave espacial y además debía reiniciar el sistema operativo de Giru, en definitiva seria un día muy ocupado para ella.

En el interior de la residencia Briefs se encontraba cierta chica peliazulada, fastidiada, ya que prácticamente su familia la había estado ignorando todo ese día. _"Rayos…que aburrido día, me pregunto ¿Por qué me habrá tocado nacer en una familia tan…rara? Y para variar creo que así estarán mínimo lo que queda de esta semana"_. Dijo resignada la joven saiyan.

Acto seguido y viendo que no había nada interesante que hacer en su casa, se dispuso a tomar el teléfono y llamar a su amiga de toda la vida, Pan, tal vez a ella se le ocurriría algo interesante. Marco insistentemente a la casa de Gohan, pero nadie contesto. _"Genial…seguramente fue a la montaña Paos con la señora Milk…maldito lugar lejano de la civilización…no se como pueden vivir ahí…en fin, tendré que buscar algo que hacer"_ dijo molesta la ojiazul.

Después de un rato de meditarlo, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dar un paseo por la ciudad, así que fue al laboratorio donde se encontraba Bulma para pedirle algo de efectivo. _"Oye mamá, voy a salir al centro, ¿me podrías dar dinero?, es que abrieron un centro comercial y quería ver que tienen de nuevo"_. A lo que la esposa de Vegeta le respondió, _"Claro hija, ¿ves ese cajón que esta debajo de los planos de la nave? Ahi tengo algunos yenes, tómalos"_.

Ante la respuesta de su madre, la chica se dirigió inmediatamente al cajón donde estaba el efectivo. Lo abrió y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba un grueso fajo de billetes, pero no solo eso, también dentro del cajón había un raro objeto que ella jamás había visto en su vida. Era una especie de chip de cristal de color aguamarina. _"Pero que bonito…me pregunto, ¿Qué será esto?"_. La Briefs mayor al ver la curiosidad de la joven le dijo, _"No tengo idea de que sea, ¿recuerdas el día en que vimos como Gokúh venció a aquel enorme androide?, pues bien, al momento en que se destruyo, cayeron muchos pedazos de él por el lugar y cuando iba caminando vi este chip tan raro, como no sabía que era me lo traje a casa para investigarlo, pero hasta el momento no he logrado descifrar exactamente que es"_.

La saiyan tomo dicho objeto entre sus manos y lo estuvo viendo detenidamente, hasta que finalmente le cuestiono a su madre si podía conservarlo, se le hacia una pieza realmente bonita que bien podría serle útil. Bulma no se negó y siguió con las actividades de su atareada tarde.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, dentro de una cueva en lo alto de las montañas, una mujer pelirroja, Maia Gero, la hija del famoso científico loco Maki Gero se encontraba dando los últimos toques para dar inicio a su plan de venganza. Ella quería únicamente continuar con el legado de su padre e invento una especie de sensor multidimensional para poder comunicarse con su progenitor aunque este se encontrara en el infierno.

El plan era simple: reconstruir al androide perfecto, al Super 17 y este se encargaría de destruir todo lo que una vez amó Gokúh y finalmente concluir la venganza que había quedado pendiente. Esto lo lograrían de la manera en que el científico lo había hecho la vez anterior, trayendo a la vida a los dos androides 17, al regular y a su parte maligna. El Dr. Gero se encargaría del 17 maligno y Maia del 17 regular. Solo había un problema, debían encontrar una pieza especial que se había perdido al momento de la derrota del Super 17, para que la fusión de ambos androides pudiera llevarse a cabo, entonces eso es exactamente lo que haría el 17 regular, buscar el chip que se necesitaba, luego el 17 maligno se encontraría con el regular y finalmente se fusionarían.

Maia se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba la capsula donde descansaba su creación, su intención era despertarlo y que realizara la tarea que le iba a encomendar. Y eso hizo, presiono el botón que finalmente abrió dicho contenedor. El Androide finalmente se levanto de donde se encontraba y dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba la pelirroja. _"Buenos días 17, espero hallas descansado lo suficiente, porque tienes una misión sumamente importante"_. El pelinegro ante lo dicho por la Gero contesto, _"Buenos días mis señora, estoy sus ordenes, solo dígame ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer"_. Ella le explico el plan, a su manera claro esta, no quería que este la llegara a traicionar. No cometería los mismos errores que su padre. _"Solo tienes que encontrar un chip, simplemente eso"_.

El ojiazul se sorprendo de lo simple que era lo tenia que hacer. _"Eso es sencillo, solo dígame como es ese chip y yo hare mi trabajo"_, dicho esto Maia tomo un libro y lo abrió en una página donde se podía observar una foto, la foto del objeto que tanto estaban buscando, ella lo señalo con su dedo índice y le dijo, _"Es este, como lo ves, es fácil de reconocer"_, a lo que el Androide contesto, _"Entendido, no se preocupe, yo lo encontrare"_. Acto seguido la pelirroja saco del bolsillo de su bata un radar, y se lo entrego al moreno, _"Toma, este radar te ayudara a su localización"._

El azabache tomo el objeto y enseguida alzo el vuelo, él pensaba que entre más rápido realizara su misión, mejor. A pesar de que la Gero lo había programado con una actitud mas dócil, este seguía conservando su espiritú libre.

En el centro comercial se encontraba una entusiasmada chica peliazul, viendo tal cantidad de objetos que le iluminaban la pupila. La joven realmente amaba las compras. Finalmente encontró una vitrina de joyería donde observo una bella cadenita, al verla recordó inmediatamente el objeto que había encontrado esa tarde entre las cosas de su mamá y se dio cuenta que juntos podrían hacer un lindo coordinado. Sin pensarlo mucho la compro.

Apenas pago, se coloco la cadena con el chip que había adaptado como dije alrededor de su cuello. Ella iba feliz. Al fin le había encontrado una utilidad a ese raro chip que su mamá ya tenía catalogado casi como basura. _"Mi mamí se pondrá contenta de que logre armar un lindo collar con lo que me dio en la tarde"_. Se decía ella mientras salía de la tienda.

Mientras tanto un ansioso pelinegro estaba siguiendo las señales que le daba el radar que le había sido entregado hacia unos momentos. Quería terminar su tarea lo más pronto posible para que lo dejaran vivir en paz. Según el objeto, dicho chip se encontraba en el centro de la capital del norte, y ese sitio se encontraba relativamente cerca, así que acelero su vuelo para llegar lo antes posible.

Bura seguía caminando feliz de la vida rumbo a su casa. Vaya que esa pequeña salida la había ayudado mucho a desestresarse, cuando de pronto ante ella apareció un joven pelinegro y de ojos azules, con una actitud dura y desafiante.

"_Dame eso que tienes colgado en el cuello, me pertenece"_, le dijo el joven recién llegado, pero ella no se quedo callada, la peliazulada podía ser todo lo que quisieran, menos cobarde, _"Mira ladrón de quinta, esta cadena la acabo de comprar y no permitiré que un malviviente como tú me quite lo que es mío"_, contesto furiosa la joven saiyan.

"_No me interesa la cadena, hablo de lo que traes colgando de ella, eso es mío y con o sin tu permiso me lo llevare"_. Dijo serenamente el moreno.

"_¡Eres un insolente!, ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando? Yo soy Bura Briefs, heredera de una de las compañías más importantes del mundo, asi que si yo fuera tu, me iba inmediatamente de aquí__"._ Dijo ya muy molesta la ojiazul.

Entonces el Androide recordó ese apellido. Seguramente esa chica que estaba enfrente de él era familiar de Vegeta. Pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, el seguía fresco como una lechuga.

"_Mira niñita, tampoco me importa quien seas o de que seas heredera, de todas maneras me llevare lo que es mío"_. Dijo cínicamente el ojiazul, para luego arrancarle la cadena a la Briefs e inmediatamente alzar el vuelo.

"_¡Heeeeeey!, ¡vuelve aquí….ladrón! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"_. Le grito colérica la peliazulada, para después seguirlo por los cielos. Esta era una guerra y apenas estaba empezando.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicos, espero que les guste esta historia :) la verdad esta me costo un poco mas redactarla, no quedaba como yo quería xD pero bueno aquí esta :) no se cuantos capítulos escribiré, pero espero la imaginación me de para varios xD

_¿Reviews?_

Hasta la próxima actualización.

attOx: HimeUchiha-Chan


End file.
